Doces Prazeres
by Caroll
Summary: Sexo é um assunto constante na adolescência. As intrigas, duvidas e situações proporcionadas por ele, são os temas usados nessa trama, que deseja ser mais realista...hehe AU
1. O dia em que notei você

Doces prazeres! 

Kagome- uma garota normal e romântica, que esta em busca de novas emoções.

Sango- garota agitada e liberal. Decidida, não deixa uma chance passar e faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer. Sonha em um dia ser atriz. Ela é a melhor amiga de Kagome.

Rin- é a garota mais tímida da turma. Já teve um pequeno "rolo" com Miroki. Ela acaba se apaixonando por Sesshoumaru

Kikyou – namorada de InuYasha, que viaja para o exterior

Miroki – amigo de infância de Sango, é apaixonado por ela. Muito mulherengo, não deixa uma garota escapar de seus "olhos e boca".

Inuyasha – amigo de infância de Kagome, é vizinho desta. É apaixonado por Kikyou, mas quando esta parte para os EUA, novos sentimentos invadem seu coração...

Obs: Nessa história, humanos e youkais convivem juntos

Capitulo1 – O dia em que notei você...

O despertador toca. Kagome muito sonolenta, derruba seu alvo de desprezo.

Desgraçado! Vive a arruinar meu sono e interromper meus sonhos! – praguejava a menina ao olhar as horas – O que?!

Kagome se desespera. Faltavam dez minutos para sua amiga passar e pega-la.

Porcaria! Além de interromper meu sono, não me acorda na hora certa!!! – praguejava a menina aflita, fazendo inúmeros barulhos dentro do quarto

No andar de baixo, Souta, o irmão de Kagome, toma seu café da manhã

A Kagome acordou... – comenta ele, já acostumado

A campainha toca. Souta abre a porta e da de cara com Sango

Oi Souta, a Kagome tá pronta?

Oi Sango, ela... – de repente ouve-se o barulho de Kagome tropeçando na escada e gritando sobre o quanto a vida era injusta – Sim, ela já tá pronta!

Oi Sango! Tchau Souta, diz pra mamãe que hoje eu volto mais tarde, tá?! – Kagome saí porta a fora, deixando seu irmão sozinho

Na escola

Kagome, da uma olhada em quem tá sentado naquele banco, arrumando a mochila! – fala Sango apontando para um garoto, que estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore

Quem? Ah, vc tá falando do Takuya? O que tem de demais?

Como assim o que tem de mais?! Ele é lindo!

Ah, Sango ele não é tão maravilhoso assim, né?!

Ele nem tanto, mas a bunda dele é um arraso!

Ai, não acredito nisso... – fala Kagome com uma gota

Vamos lá, duvide!

O que?!

Vamos Kagome-chan, por favor!

Hã, tá legal, duvido...

Ai, Kagome-chan, eu te amo! – diz Sango pulando de alegria, dando seu material para a amiga e se dirigindo ao garoto

Ai, meu deus, o que ela vai aprontar agora? – diz Kagome parecendo acostumada

Sango se aproximava do garoto, que parecia distraído. Ela finge tropeçar e cair sobre ele, que a segura

Vc esta bem?

Ai, meu deus, desculpe, sou tão desajeitada! – diz ela, encarando o garoto

Não tem problema...

Oh, por favor, não seja tão maldoso comigo! – ela se faz de magoada

Como?

Vc sabe que sou louca por vc desde a 3° série, então, pare de me fazer sofrer, me dando o privilégio de receber um perdão seu! – dizia ela dando uma de santa e o abraçando

Hã.....desculpe, eu acho – respondia confuso

Gestos falam mais que palavras... – sussurra ela, capturando os lábios do jovem, em um ardente beijo. Eles se separam depois de um tempo

Hã....

Ah, como vc é maldoso. Sabe que é irresistível e se aproveita disso para me deixar louca! Por favor, me deixe provar mais uma vez, o néctar dos deuses, existente em seus lábios... – termina ela em uma sussurro, novamente beijando o rapaz. Durante o beijo, ela desce suas mãos, e aperta a bunda dele. Eles se separam – Agora vou ir, antes que me descontrole e não consiga segurar meus extintos! – ela da meia volta e vai ao encontro de Kagome, deixando o garoto com cara de bobo

Sango se aproxima da amiga, limpando os cantos da boca

Sango, vc é terrível!

Vou aceitar isso como um elogio! – diz ela pegando seus materiais

Qual a desculpa vc arranjou desta vez? Almas gêmeas?

Não, a tímida garota apaixonada!

Vc é louca sabia?!

Não sou louca. Só sigo as vozes da minha cabeça!

Ou seja, vc é louca! – fala um garoto que estava sentado no banco, ao qual elas se dirigiam

Miroki, a conversa ainda não chegou no galinheiro!

Oi Miroki! – fala Kagome

Bom dia, KAGOME! – responde Miroki

Se liga Miroki, eu não ligo nem um pouco, se vc deixa ou não de me dar "oi"! O meu dia já começou ótimo! – diz ela com um sorriso malicioso

Por que diz isso Sango? – fala uma garota se aproximando do grupo

Oi Rin! – respondem Kagome e Miroki

Oi Rin! Sabe o Takuya?

Sei...

Esta vendo estas mãos e estes lábios? – diz ela mostrando as mãos e apontando para os lábios

Sim! – falava confusa

Pois estas apertaram aquela bundinha maravilhosa! – responde fazendo gestos com as mãos – E estes mais a minha língua, fizeram loucuras na boca dele! – diz apontando para os lábios

O que?! – diz Rin ficando vermelha

Qual o problema? – pergunta Sango

Vo...você...fe-fez isso mesmo?!

Claro! Acho super normal uma garota fazer isso em um cara!

Ma-mas, vc nunca falou direito com ele e-e, ai meu deus! – Rin fica super vermelha

Calma Rin. Para pessoas como eu, é normal. Talvez para vc não seja, mas não é por isso que vamos deixar de ser amigas, né?! – fala Sango, abraçando Rin

Certo! – fala Rin tímida

Isso mesmo Rin, há certos tipos de garota, que levam a palavra GALINHA, estampada na testa. Mas nada impede a amizade de vcs duas! – fala Miroki

Olha só quem fala! – responde Sango

Certo, certo. Sango, Miroki, chega de troca de elogios, certo?! – fala Kagome com uma enorme gota, tentando acalmar a situação

A Kagome esta certa, parem de brigar... – fala Rin

Vc esta certa Rin. Sango, me desculpe! – fala Miroki, abrindo os braços

Vc não espera que eu o abrace, não é?!

Ora, vamos lá Sango, para voltarmos a ser amigos!

Esta bem... – ela abraça ele. De repente, Sango da um grito e Miroki leva um tapa na cara – Seu tarado compulsivo! Será que não leva nada a sério?!

Miroki o que vc fez? – pergunta Rin

Nada!

Nada o C#$%&! Ele passou a mão por baixo da minha saia! – fala Sango

Foi impulso! Se ela não estivesse tão indecente, com esta saia tão curta, eu não teria feito nada! – falava Miroki, tentando parecer inocente

Pra começo de conversa, não uso esta micro saia, por querer, mas sim por que faz parte do uniforme!

Eu não acho esta saia tão indecente. – fala Rin olhando sua saia

Rin, da uma olhada! – diz Sango, dando uma pequena voltinha, fazendo o bastante para a saia voar um pouco

Ela tá certa Rin! – diz Kagome

Ela esta certa, se eu me abaixar um pouquinho que seja, posso ver o paraíso! – diz Miroki se abaixando um pouco

Miroki! Não comece!!! – esbraveja Sango

Ai, ai. Ei, Miroki! – chama Kagome

O que?

Onde esta o InuYasha?

Esta vindo. Olha ele ali! – aponta Miroki, para o amigo

Inuyasha, oi! Tudo bem? – pergunta Kagome, percebendo que ele não parecia muito bem

Não se preocupe, ele só esta assim, porque foi chutado pela Kikyou!

Eu não fui chutado, seu idiota tarado!

Então o que ouve? – pergunta Sango, vendo o hanyou se sentar ao lado de Miroki

Ela viajou para os EUA, para visitar a irmã mais velha. Aproveitando a viagem, ela fará intercâmbio e não sabe quando volta...

Resumindo, ele foi chutado! – diz Miroki

Ora, seu! – diz Inuyasha, tentando enforcar Miroki, sendo segurado por Rin

Sango e Kagome se sentam um pouco longe dos amigos, para conversar

Ai, ai, esse Miroki não muda! – diz Kagome

Concordo! - fala Sango pensativa

Ei, Sango!

O que?

Por que vc não fica com o Miroki?

O que?! – diz Sango quase caindo

Ué, qual o problema? O Miroki não é feio, só é meio tarado.

Kagome vc esta bem?!

É sério, por que vc não fica com ele?

O Miroki já teve um rolo com a Rin...

Disso eu sei, mas o que tem haver uma coisa com a outra?

Tem tudo haver! Eu não fico com ex-ficantes das minhas amigas!

Mas e quanto aquele seu lema:" Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso"?!

Esse lema, não passa por cima das minhas prioridades!

Ora, Sango...

E quanto a vc?

O que tem eu?

Por que não cuida da sua vida pessoal, ao invés de opinar na minha?

Hã...?

Não se faça de boba, sei muito bem que vc não tem ficado com ninguém, desde que o seu namoro com o Houjo acabou! E isso faz dois meses

É que é difícil para mim, chegar em alguém!

Ora, Kagome, não de uma de Rin! Sei muito bem que vc não é santa como ela!

Ei, vc fala como se eu fosse uma Pu#$!

Não estou lhe chamando disso! Mas, antes de vc namorar Houjo, vc ficava com um ou outro, nas festas em que íamos!

É que depois de namorar o Houjo, eu percebi que é ótimo ficar com uma pessoa da turma e o Houjo era da turma, até mudar de cidade!

Ora, então volte a ficar com alguém da turma!

O que?! Mas quem?!

O Miroki...

Muito indecente, se eu ficasse com ele, logo eu perderia a virgindade!

Por que, vc acha que não seria uma boa perder a virgindade com 15 anos?

Bom, sabe, eu estou afim de vivenciar novas emoções... – fala Kagome ficando rubra

Kagome-chan! Vc fala sério?

Sim... – fala ela super vermelha

Kagome, estou super feliz por vc! Nunca pensei que vc iria crescer tanto!

Ei!

Desculpa, saiu sem querer!

Tá, deixa pra lá!

Bom, agora só temos que achar o cara certo pra vc!

Só?!

Ora, não é tão difícil! Pra falar a verdade eu já achei...! – diz Sango com um sorriso malicioso

Quem? – Kagome se vira para o lugar que Sango observava

Que tal?

O INUYASHA!!! – berra Kagome, chamando a atenção de todos

Não liga não gente, ela tá ensaiando uma peça! – diz Sango, fazendo todos voltarem ao normal, menos Inuyasha que parecia meio atordoado, por ouvir seu nome – Vc não podia fazer mais barulho?!

Desculpe, mas, Sango, é o Inuyasha de quem vc esta falando! – sussurrava Kagome

Eu sei! Por isso que ele é perfeito! Vcs são amigos desde pequenos, são vizinhos e agora o Inuyasha foi chutado pela arrogante da Kikyou!

Ei, ele não foi chutado, ela só viajou para outro país e não sabe quando volta!

Kagome, por favor, para de falar besteiras!

Desculpa, é que vc me pegou de surpresa! Eu nunca imaginei o Inuyasha como mais que um amigo.

Ora, Kagome, olhe bem, se o Inuyasha fosse um pouquinho menos arrogante e a Kikyou não tivesse o tornado tão insuportável, eu mesma já teria tido alguma coisa com ele! Vc nunca o viu na aula de ginastica? As pernas maravilhosas, os músculos muito bem delineados, o tórax esplêndido e a barriga, Ah, a barriga dele é um sonho! Sem contar que ele tem uma bundinha linda! – fala Sango com os olhos cheios de desejo e malícia, que se dirigiam para o amigo

Nossa Sango, nunca pensei que vc tivesse estes tipos de pensamentos sobre o Inuyasha! – fala Kagome surpresa, pois nunca notara tais detalhes do amigo, já que este parara de falar como antes com ela, desde que começara a namorar Kikyou

Pois pense nisso Kagome! Eu acho ele perfeito para a sua primeira transa! – sussurra ela ao ouvido da amiga – vamos para a aula!

Esta bem! – ela se levanta do banco e observa Inuyasha, até que este a nota e ela desvia o olhar e vai até Sango – Inuyasha...

Continua...


	2. Aproximação!

Capitulo 2- Aproximação!

Dentro da sala de aula

Ei, Kagome!

O que foi Sango?

Por que vc não vai sentar ao lado do Inuyasha?

O que?!

Ora, vamos, é um bom método de aproximação! Além disso, vc deve aproveitar!

Sango, eu ainda não decidi se é o Inuyasha que eu quero!

Esta bem, esta bem. Mas ainda assim eu acho que vc deveria sentar com ele!

Mas por que?

Ora, vc vivia reclamando que a Kikyou havia roubado o seu melhor amigo, então agora que ela esta fora, vc deve aproveitar!

Mas, e quem vai ser a sua dupla?

Não se preocupe, eu arranjo alguém!

Tipo?- pergunta Kagome desconfiada

Tipo o Toji!

Vc tá afim do capitão do time de basquete?

Digamos que sim. E eu sei que ele gosta de meninas meigas, então eu tenho que mostrar toda a minha meiguice, durante as aulas! Ah, e já vou avisando, vc vai comigo a festa deste fim de semana!

Ah, Sango!

Nada de "Ah", agora vá se sentar!

As vezes vc parece a minha mãe!

Só não vou retrucar por que o Toji tá olhando! – diz ela sorrindo para ele e indo até seu novo companheiro

Ai, ai... – ela vai até o lugar onde estava Inuyasha – Oi, Inuyasha!

Oi...

Posso sentar com vc hoje?

O que?

Eu perguntei se posso sen...

Eu ouvi! Mas por que vc quer sentar comigo? – perguntou ele

Ah, Inuyasha, vc continua o mesmo arrogante de sempre - pensa ela tentando manter a calma – Como a Kikyou foi viajar, eu achei que pudesse tentar falar com o meu amigo!

Ora, vc sempre pôde falar comigo, quando a Kikyou estava aqui!

Não é verdade...Vc sempre ficava com ela e eu mal conseguia falar com vc. Pra falar a verdade, acho que essa é uma das conversas mais longas que temos em tempos... – fala ela meio melancólica

Vc.... – Inuyasha parece meio perturbado com as palavras dela - Nunca pensei que a Kagome se sentisse assim! Esta bem Faça como quiser!

Obrigado Inuyasha! – diz ela sorrindo, fazendo com que ele fique um pouco vermelho

Na aula de Ed. Física

Ei, olha ali Kagome!

O que foi Sango? – pergunta Kagome, se virando e vendo InuYasha fazer flexões sem camisa

O paraíso não? – pergunta Sango maliciosa, vendo que a amiga ficara vermelha ao olhar Inuyasha

Hã, o que? Não, não é isso, e-eu...

Vc tá parecendo a Rin... – diz ela em tom de gozação e indo se juntar as outras garotas

Ora, até parece que ela nunca ficou envergonhada! – murmurou braba e voltou a olhar Inuyasha – Ele não é TÃO bonito... Ora, a quem quero enganar, ele é lindo!

Kagome se dirigiu ao campo para jogar. Durante o jogo, uma garota tropeçou perto de Kagome e se segurou na parte da frente da blusa desta, fazendo o tecido não resistir e acabar por rasgar

Ah, Kagome me perdoe!

Não tem problema Kaori, foi um acidente!

Muito bem, Higurashi, volte para o vestiário!

Sim, senhora!

Kagome se dirige para o vestiário, mas vê uma turma de garotos vir na direção dela. Kagome fica aflita, pois ela estava com toda a blusa rasgada na frente, deixando tudo à mostra

Droga, o que faço agora?! – ela, desesperada, adentra a primeira porta que vê. De repente, ela se bate de frente com alguém, fazendo a pessoa cair no chão daquela "sala" e Kagome por cima desta

Ei, por que vc não olha por onde anda?!

Ah, desculpa! – ela olha para a pessoa - Inuyasha!

Kagome!

O que vc esta fazendo aqui?

Como assim?! Este é o vestiário masculino!

O que?!

E por que vc esta com a blusa...hã...rasgada?

Hã? – Kagome fica corada. Lá estava ela, com a blusa toda rasgada na frente de Inuyasha, com as mãos sobre o peito nu dele, enquanto este olhava corado, para os peitos dela

Acho...hã...que vc deve esconder...hã...a frente!

Ah, claro! – diz ela fechando do jeito que podia a blusa

Hã...vc podia sair de cima?

Sim, claro era o que eu ia fazer! – diz aflita saindo de cima do rapaz

Bom, por que entrou aqui?

Não foi de propósito, eu juro! É que estavam vindo alguns garotos na minha direção, e bom, olhe o meu estado. A primeira coisa em que pensei, foi em entrar no primeiro lugar que me aparecesse pela frente!

Entendo...

Bom eu já vou indo...

Certo...

Até logo...Inuyasha....

Inuyasha ficou com cara de bobo. Ele nunca achou tão atraente ouvir Kagome falar seu nome. Na verdade, ele nunca pensara que sua "pequena" amiga, tivesse crescido tanto! "No que esta pensando seu indecente, ela é sua amiga desde os cinco anos!!! Mais respeito, vc não é o Miroki!!!" pensava com raiva de si mesmo

Um banho! É disso que preciso! De um bom banho muito frio!!!

Vc esta falando sério!!!

Estou, estou, mas fale baixo!

Vc quer mesmo que o Inuyasha seja o seu primeiro?

Sim. Eu passei o dia inteiro pensando e olhando ele. Nós conversamos bastante durante algumas aulas. Ai, Sango, é tão bom ter o meu velho amigo de volta!!!

Depois eu sou a escandalosa!

Para! Vc não sabe o quanto estou animada!

Só imagino! Mas, me diga, como pretende fazer com que aconteça o que vc quer?

Bom, conhecendo o Inuyasha como conheço, eu primeiro tenho que fazer ele ver que eu realmente quero ficar com ele. Mas já vi que vai ser bem difícil, pois acho que ele ainda tem esperanças com a Kikyou...

Bom, então, provoque-o!

O que?

Faça ele querer vc! Ora, vc acha que eu sou boba, sei que vc gosta de verdade dele, da pra ver nos seus olhos! Além disso, vc já me contou que era apaixonada por ele na 7ºsérie!

Não sei por que vc fala isso! – comenta ela vermelha – Mas o que isso tem haver?

Sabendo de tudo que sei, posso lhe garantir que vc fará de tudo para tê-lo em seus braços...

Certo, qual a sua idéia? – pergunta Kagome, meio desconfiada

Bom, preste atenção, na festa desse sábado...

Não muito longe dali, perto de uma árvore

Ei, se não é o meu amiguinho Inuyasha! – fala Miroki se aproximando do amigo, com um sorriso malicioso

O que vc pensa que esta fazendo, ao se dirigir a mim com esse seu sorriso de tarado, que ñ é nada comum para homens?! – fala Inuyasha, sem encarar o amigo

Ora, InuYasha, Isso lá é jeito de falar comigo?! – fala Miroki sentindo-se magoado

Ora, deixe de se fazer, o que vc quer?!

Nada! Não quero nada!

Sério?! – fala Inuyasha duvidoso, vendo o amigo sentar-se ao seu lado

A não ser...

Eu sabia... – fala Inuyasha com uma gota

Ora, vamos Inuyasha, conta aqui pro papai, que tipo de perversão sexual vc e a Kagome fizeram lá no vestiário masculino.

O QUE?!

Ora, vcs foram bem discretos, escolheram um momento bastante favorável para os outros não verem, eu os admiro pelo planejamento! – falava Miroki com os olhos cheios de emoção

Ma-mas...

Mas, sinto dizer que eu vi a Kagome sair de lá. E pelo estado em que estava a roupa dela, vc deve ter dado uma sova nela, heim ?!

E-espere...

Inuyasha, eu estou muito orgulhoso de vc! Parabéns por perder a virgindade de um modo tão original e com uma garota tão gostosa! Eu admito que nem eu teria feito tanta cois...

DO QUE CÊ TAH FALANDO!!! – berra Inuyasha

Ora, mas que falta de respeito Inuyasha! Tô eu aqui falando, todo orgulhoso de vc, que eu vi...

Seu idiota tapado! Não aconteceu nada entre agente! – fala Inuyasha perdendo a calma

Mas...

Ai, meu deus, daí me forças para não perder a cabeça e matar essa anta! – fala Inuyasha erguendo os braços para o céu – Miroki, escuta! A Kagome teve um pequeno acidente na aula de Ed. Física, quando ela tava indo pro vestiário feminino, ela viu um grupo de garotos e entrou na primeira porta que encontrou pela frente. Agora, adivinha, que porta era essa?!

Do vestiário masculino.

Até que enfim! – fala Inuyasha colocando a cabeça apoiada em sua mão direita

Francamente Inuyasha, vc me deixou totalmente decepcionado! – fala Miroki parecendo arrasado

O que?! – diz Inuyasha caindo para o lado

Olha a grande chance que vc teve! A sua namorada te chutou...

Como?! – fala InuYasha lançando um olhar assassino

Er..quero dizer, viajou a longo prazo. Em todo caso, ela esta muito longe, ou seja, ela tirou a sua colera. – InuYasha olha para Miroki com uma cara não muito contente - A sua melhor amiga de infância, passou de uma meiga menininha, a um tremendo mulherão e...

Ei, ei, desde quando a Kagome passou a ser tudo isso?!

Faça-me o favor, Inuyasha! Olha bem pra ela! – aponta Miroki para o lugar onde se encontravam Sango, Rin e Kagome – Da só uma olhada naquelas pernas bem torneadas, aquelas coxas , com o tamanho certo para enlouquecer qualquer um! Agora da uma subidinha, olha aquela bundinha, redondinha e perfeita, se bem que eu prefiro a da Sango, que é mais cheinha. Não que a Kagome não tenha um bom tamanho e é claro sem falar que a Rin não sai perdendo, pq...

Miroki, poupe-me dos seus pontos de vista... – fala Inuyasha, não conseguindo acreditar na quantidade de "sujeiras" que habitavam aquela mente pervertida

Bom, continuando, agora olha a cinturinha da Kagome e aquela barriguinha, que da vontade de pegar e...

.... – InuYasha olha atravessado para Miroki, de novo

Tá, tá, já parei! Bom, agora saca só o busto da Kagome. Se vc me permite a observação, eu acho que ela é que tem mais peito das três!

Hã? – de repente, Inuyasha se lembra do que havia visto, na hora do incidente no vestiário e fica muito vermelho

Inuyasha, vc esta bem?! – pergunta Miroki

To, eu to legal!

Bom, tirando todo esse paraíso que é o corpo da sua velha "amiguinha", ela é muito bonitinha de rosto! Vai dizer, ela tem uns olhos e uma boca, bah, da vontade de beijar só de ver! – fala Miroki, percebendo que seu amigo estava completamente hipnotizado pela garota. Bom, acho que esta na hora de provocar o nosso "garotão"! pensa ele

Meu deus, eu nunca tinha percebido tais coisas! Mas, como? Como aquela pequena garotinha com quem eu brincava, quando pequeno, virou tudo isso?! – pensava Inuyasha, sentindo o seu corpo esquentar cada vez mais - Oh, não, droga, o que tah acontecendo comigo, normalmente eu sou tão controlado!"

Ei, InuYasha, vamos chama-las? – pergunta Miroki

O que?!

Ei, meninas, venham para cá!

Não, não faça isso!

Pq não?!

Bem, é que, é que... Droga de Miroki!!!!

Oi Inuyasha! – fala Kagome animada

O-oi...

Qual o problema? – pergunta Kagome se aproximando e colocando a mão na testa dele – Vc esta bem, esta todo vermelho. Será febre?

Ai, não!!! - pensa desesperado, ao fitar o rosto dela de tão perto.

Aquela boca, nossa, Miroki tinha razão, só de vê-la dava vontade de beijar. O que, como ele podia pensar tais coisas?! E Kikyou? Como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Ele a amava, como podia pensar tais coisas de sua amiga?! Era como se ele estivesse traindo Kikyou, ao pensar em outra garota com aquelas intenções

Inuyasha?! – Kagome se aproximou mais de Inuyasha, acabando por não conseguir se equilibrar e cair em cima do amigo, que caí no chão

Ai... – foi a única coisa que Inuyasha conseguiu pronunciar, ao sentir o corpo daquela garota, pressionado contra o seu. Foi a gota que faltava para fazer ele "acordar". Sem pensar muito, Inuyasha tirou Kagome de cima de si e saiu correndo

Inuyasha! – chamou Kagome

Gente o que deu nele? – pergunta Rin

Não faço a mínima idéia. Vai ver que a partida da Kikyou deixou o coitadinho de miolo mole! – fala Sango sarcástica

Sango! – fala Kagome parecendo chateada

O que?! – pergunta ela se fazendo de santa

Ai, eu vou atrás dele! – fala Kagome se levantando e indo na direção que InuYasha havia ido, deixando para trás duas garotas confusas e um garoto que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto

Muito bem, o que vc fez?! – pergunta Sango diretamente

Fiz o que? – pergunta Miroki se fazendo de inocente

Não se faça! Vc estava conversando com o Inuyasha antes de chegarmos!

E daí, nós somos amigos, estamos sempre conversando!

Mas, vcs estavam olhando para nós três enquanto conversavam!

Nossa, como vc sabe Sango?! – pergunta Rin surpresa

Me diga uma coisa que eu não perceba?! Concerteza o Miroki falou alguma sacanagem para o Inuyasha , por que ele tava todo vermelho só de ver a Kagome!

Como vc sabe que ele falou alguma sacanagem? – pergunta Rin

Ora, Rin, o Inuyasha não esta acostumado a pensar em certos tipos de coisa, então é normal que quando alguma mente pervertida lhe falar certas coisas... – olha atravessado para Miroki -...ele tenha este tipo de atitude

Bom, eu vou até a biblioteca, já volto, fiquem me esperando! – diz Rin, saindo do local

Vc realmente me conhece Sango!

Somos amigos a muito tempo. Fomos criados praticamente juntos, é um pouco estranho eu não saber certas coisas...

Faz tempo que não ficamos sozinhos assim...

Ah.... – Sango arregala os olhos, ao se lembrar de algumas coisas

Não ficamos assim desde que aquilo acon....

Pra que ficar remoendo o passado?! – fala ela com um jeito de esnobe. Eu não quero que falemos daquilo!!! Vou fazer um a das minhas atuações! pensa nervosa – Me diga Miroki, vc acha que eu estou bonita hoje?!

Como?

É, não posso perguntar? – fala se fazendo de ofendida

Vc tá sempre bonita, mesmo quando não acha que esta... – fala ele sério, olhando nos olhos dela

Hã....

Vc sempre foi bonita pra mim, Sango. – ele se aproxima dela, fazendo-a se encostar na árvore.

Miroki segura a cintura de Sango. Ela não conseguia entender como aquilo tudo podia estar acontecendo. Ela jurou que depois "daquilo", nunca mais deixaria que ele se aproximasse dela. Por que? Por que a situação havia se voltado contra ela? Mas, também, o que ela podia fazer? Gostava dele, mesmo que dissesse para si mesma que não tinha mais nada rolando entre eles. Seria possível ela esquecer o passado e passar por cima de suas próprias regras?

Continua...

Oi, gente. Nossa mt obrigada aqueles que deixaram seus comentários!

Tipo, antes eu postava na webfanfics, mas ai o site pifo e eu levei um tempão até achar a ! hehehehe

Bom, essa fanfic só vai ficar aqui, até o cap. 2, pq eu ñ acho que seja apropriado deixar nessa classificação, se é que me entendem?! Se não entenderam, só posso dizer que o clima da história, esquenta, conforme os capítulos....¬¬ Bom, resumindo, apartir do cap. 3, ela vai estar na parte restrita!!!!

Bom, estou sem mt tempo, então:

CaHh Kinomoto: Q bom q vc gostou!!!!! Podi dexa que eu vo lê a sua fic, tah!!!!!!! BJJJJJJJJSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Juli-chan: Hehehehe, todu mundo fala da Sango!!!!heheheh, bom, estou feliz que estaja gostandu!!!!!!!!! Brigaduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kassie-chan: Q legal! Já tenhu presença marcada!!!!!!!! o/ Huhuhu, q feliz! Vc é mt fofa, viu?! Mt tanks!!!!!Kisses

darck angel: podi dexa cumigo, eu vo lê a sua fic e assim que pude vo comenta!!!!! Bjsssssssssssssssss

Kagura Mayfair: Sabe, no instante em que li o seu contario, comecei a ri sozinha! Eu nunca tinha pensadu nisso! Valeu! Hehehehehehahahahahahhihihihhuhuhuhu(risada loca da autora desequilibrada! ¬¬;) Bjssssssssssssss

Bom, valeu pra quem escreveu! Ah, até o cap. 3, eu vo posta bem rapidinho, pq eles já tão prontu, mas os outros vão demora um poço, sabe, to meio sem tempo!!!!!

Bjssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, comentem!!!!!!

Caroll


	3. O Beijo!

capitulo 3- O beijo!

-Sango... – sussurra Miroki, rouco, ao ouvido dela – Eu só penso em vc o tempo todo, por que vc me trata assim?

-Por que vc merece...seu...cachorro... – Sango não conseguia controlar a sua respiração. Isso sempre costumava acontecer quando eles estavam tão próximos, ele fazia com que ela perdesse o controle, ela não sabia explicar.

Miroki estava com seu corpo totalmente colado ao de Sango. Ah, quanto tempo ele esperava para que isso acontecesse de novo. Antigamente, este tipo de contato era comum entre eles, mesmo que ninguém soubesse. Mas, fazia tanto tempo, que por este simples acontecimento, ele sentia-se no paraíso.

Eles estavam com seus rostos muito próximos. Ela não conseguia raciocinar, era como se este simples contato, fizesse com que ela viajasse por todas as lembranças do passado. Sango entrelaça seus braços no pescoço dele. Quando suas bocas entreabertas, se aproximam, vem a mente da garota, a imagem de Miroki sem camisa, dentro de um quarto, que recebia como única iluminação, a luz da lua.

-Não! – grita Sango que empurra Miroki para longe de si. Como? Como ela pode deixar que quase chegasse a este ponto? Ela prometeu a si mesma que isso não aconteceria de novo.

-Sango... – fala Miroki sério.

Ela não tinha coragem de fitar os olhos dele. Ela tinha ido longe demais. Tal situação trouxe muitas lembranças que ela não fazia questão de lembrar, sendo que "aquela" em especial, ela não queria lembrar. Depois de tanta coisa que voltou a sua mente, o simples fato de olhar para os olhos dele, faria ela desmoronar em lágrimas. Não, ela não podia se render a tais sentimentos. Ela era uma atriz. Já havia ganhado vários elogios de seus professores de teatro e um dia ela iria chegar a ser considerada uma profissional. Sim, atrizes, por mais que estivessem desmoronando por dentro, sempre saiam com estilo, ocultando seus verdadeiros sentimentos. E agora, ela estava se sentindo destruir por dentro e precisava atuar.

-Ora, Miroki, Se liga, até parece que eu vou ficar com vc, né?! Na verdade nem sei pq estou aqui, perdendo o meu tempo com vc, se eu posso estar agora, com o Toji. – fala Sango, com seu jeito convencido de sempre. A atuação era perfeita, quem a olha-se, não diria que ela estava sofrendo. Realmente, ela era uma excelente atriz - Tchau, Miroki, diga a Rin que me encontre no ginásio, antes que o período livre acabe.... – ela se vira e vai embora

-Sango...vc tem tanto medo de chorar na minha frente...?

Em um lugar isolado do pátio

-Droga, por que isso esta acontecendo? – resmungava Inuyasha ofegante.

Ah, mas como ele tinha vontade de se dirigir até o lugar onde Miroki estava e enche-lo de porrada. Por causa daquele idiota pervertido, lá estava ele, fugindo de sua turma de amigos, em especial de Kagome, pois seu "amigo" o fizera pensar em coisas que o deixara totalmente "ligado".

-Inuyasha?

-Kagome?! – diz Inuyasha se virando assustado

-Inuyasha, o que vc tem?

-Eu? Eu, nada! - fala ele nervoso e suando frio, enquanto examinava novamente a sua amiga - Droga! Estou fazendo de novo! Mas que maldição, por que eu tenho que ficar reparando no corpo dela?! Droga, eu tenho a Kikyou! - ele se sente acalmar - Ufa! Já não era sem tempo... - De repente uma rajada de vento, faz com que a saia de Kagome voe e revele o que não deveria, fazendo ele se ligar novamente - Droga! Por que isso só acontece comigo?! Ei, "vc "ai em baixo, comporte-se!!!!!!

-Inuyasha, o que vc tem? Vc tá estranho! – diz ela se aproximando dele – Vamos, me conte o que a de errado? – ela se aproxima mais, fazendo ele encostar no muro que ali havia – Vamos, se vc me disser, eu faço o que eu puder para que vc volte ao normal! – fala ela com cara de anjo, muito perto dele

-Por favor, não diga isso....! – diz ele rouco, não agüentando mais

-Ué, pq não? Vc tá duvidando? Mas é sério, eu faço o que vc quiser...

-Droga... Por que ela tem que falar essas coisas? Por que? - as últimas palavras dela ficam ecoando na cabeça dele. As imagens do pequeno acidente, as citações de Miroki, os sorrisos que ela dava para ele durante as aulas, todas, todas as imagens vinham a mente dele ao mesmo tempo, sem proporcionar raciocínio algum ao pobre hanyou.

-Inuyasha....?

Pronto, era o que faltava. O nome dele dito por ela. Pela voz doce e meiga dela, pronunciado pelos lábios suaves e macios. Ele sem pensar muito, agarrou os braços dela e a pressionou contra aquele muro, fazendo os corpos se juntarem, algo muito desejado por ele

-Ai...InuYasha, O que...? – Sem deixar que ela terminasse a frase, ele a calou com sua boca.

Kagome não conseguia acreditar. Inuyasha a estava beijando. No começo ela se assustou, mas em seguida, começou a retribuir. Ele a beijava com ferocidade, fazendo as línguas se tocarem com avidez. Mesmo estando adorando o beijo, ela não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o por que dele a estar beijando daquele jeito. Ele fazia o beijo ganhar cada vez mais pressão, ao mesmo tempo que fazia os corpos se pressionarem cada vez mais. Era incrível, era como se ele estivesse faminto, mas parecia ser dela.

Ele segurava seus braços, impedindo que ela fizesse qualquer movimento, fazendo-a sentir-se uma bonequinha, mas por algum motivo, estava gostando muito de tudo aquilo.

Inuyasha não raciocinava. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Tudo que tinha em sua mente, era o único pensamento de que ele queria tê-la, senti-la, acaricia-la. Este último pensamento o fez ter uma idéia, não deixando duvidas de que ele estava sendo controlado pelo desejo. Soltando um dos braços dela, ele deixa sua mão escorregar pelo corpo, até que chega à perna desta e leva sua mão para baixo da saia e toca uma parte sensível da garota.

Kagome achava normal o fato dele passar um pouco a mão dele sobre o corpo dela, mas quando ele adentrou sua saia e tocou-a naquele lugar, ela não pode conter um gritinho sufocado contra a boca dele e ao mesmo tempo empurrar a mão deste. Ela não fez de propósito, era reflexo. Ela não sabia que ele tentaria algo tão "avançado".

A reação de Kagome, trouxe o velho Inuyasha a si. Quando ele se viu com o rosto colado ao dela, com sua mão perto da saia e se deu de frente com os olhos surpresos da garota, ele se afastou imediatamente.

Eles não tinham palavras. Ambos estavam estáticos. Kagome, por ainda não acreditar no que ele tentara e Inuyasha por não acreditar no que fizera, contando o beijo e o ato ousado de tentar toca-la mais intimamente. Os dois fitavam o chão.

Inuyasha se sentia horrível, ele prometeu ser fiel a Kikyou e na primeira viagem que ela faz a longo prazo, ele a traí. Sentia mais nojo de si, por que mesmo se dando conta do que fez, ele ñ conseguia esquecer aquele beijo e o que era pior, ele queria mais! Desesperado, sai correndo dali.

Já Kagome, continuava estática. Mesmo notando que ele saíra correndo, não teve coragem de chama-lo. Ela estava assustada com tudo aquilo. Foi pega de surpresa, não sabia como reagir. O beijo não foi o que mais a abalou, mas sim o que veio depois. Uma caricia tão intima sem nenhuma palavra, seria assim que tudo ocorria? Ela realmente queria avançar o sinal, mas será que estava preparada? Ela estava confusa, eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta...

Na biblioteca

-Aqui estão os seus livros. – diz a bibliotecária

-Obrigado! – diz Rin se dirigindo para a saída – A gora vou achar aqueles dois e voltar para a sala, que faltam 20 minutos para o próximo período e depois acabam as aulas!

Rin tinha que admitir que as aulas estavam chatas naquele dia. Não havia acontecido nada muito interessante com ela.

-As vezes tenho a impressão de que os outros se envolvem em situações mais emocionantes que eu... – fala ela não vendo que alguém se aproximava. De repente ela se bate de frente com essa pessoa e deixa seus livros caírem

-Desculpe, vc esta bem?

-Oh, não! O que eu fiz?! Droga, desculpe sou tão desa.... – de repente ela perde a fala ao ver em quem havia esbarrado.

Ele era lindo. Alto, esbelto e de ombros largos. Possuía longos cabelos prateados e lindos olhos dourados. Ela nunca vira um youkai tão lindo quanto ele. Sua beleza era algo inexplicável, pois seu rosto era de um rapaz novo, quase menino, mas o jeito dele, ela não sabia explicar, a expressão que ele tinha era a de um homem seguro, maduro, que não deixava seus sentimentos transparecerem facilmente. Era quase como um sonho.

-Vc se machucou?

-Não, estou bem, obrigada! Oh, deus, além de lindo é gentil! - pensava ela, sentindo-se ficar vermelha

-Então, aqui estão os seus livros. Tchau... – disse ele deixando-a hipnotizada

-Que cara perfeito...Oh, quando foi que ele pegou os meus livros do chão?! Ah, será que eu fiquei com cara de boba e nem percebi?! Oh, não! Ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma idiota, que além de distraída, fica babando pelos caras enquanto eles falam!!! – fala ela freneticamente – Ai, eu não acredito, como eu sou idiota...

-Oi, Rin! – diz Miroki se aproximando – Ué, o que foi?!

-Nada. Eu simplesmente fiz papel de boba, na frente do cara mais gato que eu já encontrei em toda a minha vida! Sem ofensas...

-Não se preocupe, não me ofendi! – diz meio sem jeito

-Cadê a Sango?

-Foi atrás do Toji... – diz ele se sentando, não muito feliz

-Ah...as vezes acho que seria ótimo ser como a Sango! – diz Rin se sentando ao lado de Miroki, parecendo chateada

-E por que vc iria querer uma coisa dessas?

-Por que eu sempre faço papel de boba na frente dos caras! A Sango não. Ela parece tão segura e determinada!

-Rin, a Sango é galinha!

-Eu sei que é um pouco verdade, mas e daí? Eu faria qualquer coisa para ser que nem ela, porque aí sim eu teria coragem de correr atrás daquele cara e fazer alguma coisa, que me garantisse que eu o veria de novo. Francamente Miroki, olhe para mim, eu tenho 15 anos e só beijei um único cara em toda a minha vida, sem ofensas...

-Não ofendeu! – diz Miroki com uma gota

-Ai, droga! Se eu não fosse tão tímida...

-E o que te faz ter certeza que ser como a Sango, vai te ajudar?

-Por favor né Miroki! É só ver a Kagome. Eu fiquei sabendo que ela era mais tímida que eu. Então um dia ela pediu ajuda pra Sango e "PUFF", ela ficou com alguns caras e depois se firmou com um namorado! Tá certo que depois o namoro acabou, mas, o im...

-Rin...

-O que?

-Não queira ser como a Sango.

-Mas Por que?

-Eu acho, que se a Sango pudesse, ela não seria como é. Bom, pelo menos não chegaria a esse extremo de agora.

-Por que vc diz isso?

-Sabe, antes de vc chegar no colégio, a Sango era super tímida, assim como vc!

-Hã?

-Até que, aconteceu uma coisa...

-Que coisa?

-E-eu não sei! Mas, depois que "isso" aconteceu, ela mudou completamente.

-Nossa!

-É, eu sei. Mas, Rin, o que eu quero dizer é que, por favor, não perca esse seu jeitinho meigo e tímido de ser. O tipo de garota mais tímida, é o mais difícil de se conhecer, mas, agente sabe que quando se aproxima de uma pessoa assim, no final, ela se mostra ser incrível. Pode parecer esquisito, mas a sua timidez que me convenceu de chegar em vc. Por isso, se esse cara que vc viu, for realmente esperto, ele vai dar um jeito de te ver de novo! – diz Miroki sorrindo

-Obrigada, Miroki! – diz retribuindo o sorriso

-Hã, Rin, posso perguntar só uma coisinha?

-Claro!

-Por que vc disse, que não dava mais pra gente continuar ficando, há alguns meses atrás?

-Por que eu não queria estragar a imagem que eu tinha de vc.

-Como?

-Veja bem, vc foi o primeiro cara que eu beijei, eu queira ou não, vc vai ficar na minha memória pra sempre, eu não queria acabar odiando vc!

-E pq vc iria me odiar?

-Porque mesmo estando comigo...- ela se levanta - ...vc só pensava nela. Eu sabia que no inicio vc realmente estava afim de mim e que por um tempo, um correspondia a vontade do outro. Mas, o que posso dizer, o que vc sentia havia mudado e com o tempo, eu também. Eu detestaria ser usada, por uma pessoa tão importante como vc...Até logo, Miroki!- diz Rin sorrindo e em seguida, saindo, deixando o amigo sozinho

-Rin, então vc sabia....? – diz ele surpreso – Me desculpe...

-...e então eu peguei aquela bola, e "BLAHM", marquei mais dois pontos! – diz Toji todo emocionado

-Nossa, que incrível! Que saco!!!! - pensa ela – Toji, vc é um máximo! Toji vc é um idiota se pensa que pode conquistar alguém assim! Sorte sua que vc é bonitinho!

-Nossa Sango, vc é a garota mais legal que eu já conheci! As outras garotas nem ligam pra essas coisas! – fala o garoto alegremente

-É que quando o garoto é especial, agente aprende a gostar do que ele gosta! - fala ela com um sorriso

-Puxa, obrigado! – diz ele sentindo-se encabulado

-Que bonitinho!

-Vem cá, Sango! – diz ele pegando a mão dela

-O que? – pergunta ela confusa

Ele a leva para um lugar mais isolado do ginásio. Chegando lá, ele a encosta na parede

-Olha, eu não costumo fazer isso com uma garota que eu conheço a pouco tempo, mas... – ele chega perto do ouvido dela - ...vc é especial!

Toji estava se aproximando da boca dela, quando esta se lembra de Miroki, dizendo para ela: Vc é especial! , em uma certa ocasião

-Não! – diz ela virando o rosto

-O que?

-Toji, espera. Olha, eu quero ficar com vc, mas acho que não aqui, não agora. Se vc puder esperar, quero ficar com vc, mas na festa que vai ter nesse Sábado. Vc vai ir?

-Claro! Sango, vc realmente é especial e vejo que é mais meiga do que parecia. Agora, eu vou poder ir devagar, como eu gosto. – ele da um beijo na bochecha dela – Até logo! – ele sai daquele lugar

-Eu não sou o que vc pensa. – diz ela séria – Droga, por que eu tinha que me lembrar de vc, Miroki?! – diz ela deixando duas lágrimas escorrerem pela face – Não! Não vou chorar! Deixar que as minhas lágrimas escorram, é o mesmo que me render ao passado! É passado, o próprio nome já diz, já passou, por isso, não preciso chorar! – diz ela limpando as lágrimas – Bom, ânimo! Pelo menos vc não perdeu tempo, o Toji já tá na palma da sua mão! – diz sorrindo – tá na hora da aula! – diz para si mesma dirigindo-se para a sala, após ouvir o sinal.

A aula seguinte foi um total desastre para o pequeno grupo de amigos. Nenhum deles havia dirigido a palavra ao outro. Kagome continuava confusa sobre o que fazer e sem saber se realmente estava pronta para aquilo que desejava. Será que ela conseguiria fazer aquilo? Era inevitável o fato de haverem carícias entre duas pessoas que transariam, mas se ela se assustava com aquilo, imaginem qual seria a sua reação na hora da consumação?!

Inuyasha continuava a se punir e amaldiçoar pelo que estava fazendo com Kikyou e por ter feito o que não devia com Kagome. Sem contar, que sentia nojo de si mesmo, pois mesmo sabendo que nada do ocorrido poderia ter acontecido, ainda sim sentia vontade de continuar o beijo com Kagome.

Rin continuava no mundo da lua, só pensando naquele homem maravilhoso que havia encontrado. A distração da garota era tamanha, que sua atenção foi exigida por pelo menos três vezes durante a aula. Mas, o que fazer, como ela podia evitar de pensar em alguém tão perfeito? Além disso, mesmo que Miroki tivesse dito palavras tão gentis à ela, a garota continuava a se achar uma idiota pela reação que tivera em frente àquele pessoa.

Sango, assim como seus amigos, permanecera a aula inteira calada. Toji estranhava seu comportamento, pois há algumas horas atrás, a garota se encontrava bastante comunicativa. Mas, o que ela podia fazer? Sentia-se péssima depois de lembrar tantas coisas, afinal, seu passado lhe trazia péssimas recordações...

Miroki não era exceção no grupo, também passara a aula inteira calado. Ele sentia-se péssimo por Rin. Tudo que a garota havia lhe dito era verdade. No começo, ele realmente estava afim dela, mas passou-se um tempo e seus antigos sentimentos por Sango haviam retornado. Ele nunca pensara que Rin fosse tão empática, em relação ao que os outros sentiam. Ele gostava muito de Rin, mas só rolava amizade. Mesmo que a garota tivesse lhe dito que não sentia mais nada, ele continuava a se culpar...

Na casa de Kagome

-Ai, que droga foi a aula de hoje! – resmunga Sango se atirando na cama da amiga – Vc não acha?!

-E-eu, po-por que pergunta?! – pergunta a garota nervosa, temendo que a amiga descobrisse o que aconteceu

-Nossa, calma, eu só disse isso, por que a aula tava chata mesmo!

-Ah....Então, vc ficou com o Toji?

-Hã?....Não, ainda não...

-O que?! Eu ouvi direito, vc ainda não ficou com o Toji?!

-É. Qual o problema? Do jeito que vc fala, eu pareço até uma puta!

-.... – Kagome olha atravessado para Sango, com uma gota na cabeça

-Ei!

-Desculpa Sango! – diz ela rindo

-Engraçadinha!

- A Sango é realmente minha amiga, será que eu poderia perguntar uma coisa pra ela? Hã, Sango?

-O que? – diz ela, enquanto começa a pintar as unhas

-Vc sabe que eu quero deixar de ser virgem, né?

-Sei....

-Bom, mas é que eu to com uma dúvida.

-E Qual seria?

-Vc por acaso... – Kagome começa a ficar vermelha

-Vamos Kagome, eu sou a sua melhor amiga, desembucha de uma vez! – diz ela afastando a mão arreassem pintada e olhando-a para ver como ficou

-Calma, vc sabe que eu não sei lidar com isso, então fique sabendo que a paciência tá mandando recado! – diz Kagome braba

-Tá, tá, fala! – diz ela voltando a pintar as unhas

-O que acontece entre duas pessoas, antes que elas finalmente, vc sabe!

-Ah, vc tá falando das preliminares!

-É, acho que é esse o nome.... – responde vermelha

-Bom, e o que vc quer saber? – pergunta enquanto sacode a mão arreassem pintada para secar

-Bom, o que o cara faz na gente?

-Bom, ele costuma enfiar o dedo... – fala ela sem a menor vergonha

-O que?! Será que vc não pode falar isso de uma maneira mais sutil?! – fala Kagome morrendo de vergonha, enquanto tenta acertar Sango com um travesseiro

-Ei! Cuidado, será que não vê que eu acabei de pintar as unhas?! – fala braba

Tô poco me lixando pra suas unhas! Será que vc não vê que eu to confiando em vc pra falar essas coisas?!

- Tá, desculpa.... – fala rindo um pouco - .....mas cuidado com as unhas!

- Grande amiga eu fui arranjar! - pensa com uma gota na cabeça

-Bom, agora não tem como consertar aquela frase, mas, é basicamente aquilo que o cara costuma fazer. Por que?

-É que, sabe, eu não sei, vai que eu tenha um treco na hora e empurre a mão dele...

-Bom, aí o clima vai por água abaixo!

-É o que eu diga!

-Como?

-Nada! Nem sei por que falei isso!!! – fala ela rindo

-Ah, tá.... – fala desconfiada

-Ai, Sango, o que eu faço? Eu tenho quase certeza de que isso vai acontecer comigo!

-Bom, talvez o InuYasha nem tente algo desse tipo. Mas, duvido, é de instinto de qualquer homem. Mesmo que ele não saiba fazer isso, vai acabar acontecendo.

-É...

-Hã?

-Hã, digo, ele é meio youkai, e bem, tem a parte animal, e como vc disse, tá no instinto! – diz nervosa

-Sim... – fala mais desconfiada

-Cuidado pra não borrar!

-O que?

-As unhas!

-Ai, droga!

-Eu avisei!

-Tá, mas continuando, eu acho, que bom, vc deve abrir o jogo com ele.

-Como?

-Acho que vc deve dizer pra ele que gostaria que ele fosse o seu primeiro!

-Cê tá loca!

-Kagome, não tem como vc se acostumar com isso, se vcs dois não praticarem antes!

-Não entendi...

-Como vc mesma disse, há uma grande chance de vc estragar o clima se ele começar a fazer aquilo em vc e eu sinto dizer, que se aquilo não acontecer, é quase humanamente impossível vcs transarem, até por que, vc não vai estar preparada e vai sair tudo errado!

-Vc tem certeza de que é virgem? – pergunta com uma gota na cabeça

-Tenho! – responde braba

-Mas, como assim praticarem?

-Vc sabe, deixar ele en...

-Sango!!!!

-Tá, deixar ele fazer "aquilo" em vc e vc "bater" pra ele!

-O que?

-Vc sabe, bater punheta...

-Ai, deus, por que tem que ser tudo assim?

-Calma, vc acha que não vai conseguir, mas hora, vc perde toda a vergonha!

-Hã, Sango, vc tem certeza de que é virgem, mesmo?

-Tenho! – fala irritada – por que vc continua perguntando isso?!

-Por que vc fala como se já tivesse passado por isso...

-Hã....Não seja boba, Kagome! Vc sabe que eu quero ser atriz, por isso, falar isso pra vc é como uma atuação!

-Não acredito! – diz caindo pro lado

-Além disso, se eu não passar segurança no que digo, como eu espero que vc tenha sucesso no quer fazer?! – diz sorrindo para a amiga

-Obrigado!

Agora me diga: vc acha que eu uso essa cor, ou essa? – pergunta ela mostrando a mão arreassem pintada e um outro vidro de esmalte

-Ai, deus! – diz caindo para trás

-O que? – pergunta confusa

-Ai, nada! Não foi nada, Sango! – fala ela com uma gota

Continua..............

Ai, que vergonha! Gente mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu quase não cheguei perto do computador nestes últimos dias. Sérinho mesmo, eu tava cheia di provas finais e não conseguia faze mais nada!

Bom, sem fala que eu tô dando uma de loka e colokandu duas fics a mais, ao mesmo tempo! =p

Bom, sem mais demoras, meus agradecimentos:

Tassi Higurashi: hehehe, di novo a Sango! Tipo, mas espero que vc não tenha achado tão ruím tê-la feito desse jeito! Olha, eu to prometendo lê um monte di fic por ai e tem um monte delas no meu computador, mas eu vô faze di tudo pra lê a sua, também! Mts, bjsssssssssssssssssssssss

darck angel: Opa, é sempre bo vê q tem gente que deixa um comentario mais de uma vez! Mt obrigada, Bjsssssssssssssssssss

Juli-chan: Mt obrigada e olha, vo faze di tudo pra ler a sua fic tah?! Bjaum

Sango.:.Lupin: Que feliz, mais uma q já lia a minha fic! Hehehe, valeu a pena arrisca e posta ela di novo! Bom, como vc já deve te lido o 3º cap, eu sei q é meio chato lê di novo, mas eu só tô dandu mais umas revisada no próximo e logo võ posta ele também. Provavelmente essa ou na outra semana! Kisses

Bom, acho q não esqueci ninguém! Olha, já vo pedindo desculpas pelos erros de português, mas é que ainda não consegui confirmar um revisora! =p

Entaum bjs pra todos e please deixem comentários!

Caroll

P.S: espero q não se incomodem com o meu jeito resumido de escreve, mas é que eu tô cm mta pressa e preciso sai daqui a poco!


	4. Festa! Parte 1

Pois é...eu enrolei, enrolei, enrolei e...tah jah deu pra entende baka! XPP...Sim, eu decidi adentrar as profundezas do meu pc e cata essa parte que jah tava pronta há anos(exagerada...¬¬...dois talvez! XPP) e posta aki! Eu jah vou avisando que soh arrumeiALGUMAS coisinhas e o resto deixei como tava! Sim, tah cheio de girias, "pq", "vc" e etc...tudo como eu costumava faze ants...entaum jah vou pedindo desculpa pra qm naum curte fic assim, mas se eu fosse escreve tudo de novo: 1° ia enche u saco e naum quere posta nda(ai malvada! XP) e 2° a hsitoria naum ia e o mesmo impacto...

A segunda parte tah pela metade...ai sim vao te ki espera baxa o santo do passado pra me traze o "espirito" dessa historia! XDD...ai ki chata eu soh! XP...hehe...mas é isso!

Deixem reviews!...aaaah...num custa nda...soh uma opiniazinha...hehe...meu presente de natal tah! XPPPP

Bjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus

Caroll

PS: M-chan, se tu tivé lendo isso, naum ti mandei pra beta pq eu quis dexa assim mesmo...sabe como é, eu ainda naum ti conhecia na época dessa fic, entonces quis dexa a hsitoria como tava na época...hehe bjuuu pra ti!

**Capitulo 4 – Festa! (Parte 1)**

O carro para perto da calçada. A porta se abre e descem duas garotas.

Tchau mãe!

Tchau tia, valeu pela carona! – agradece Sango

De nada meninas, divirtam-se!

Obrigada, mãe!

Er... Kagome espere!

O que foi mãe?

Filha tem certeza de que não quer que eu venha buscá-las?

Tenho certeza mãe!

Mas, querida, vc sabe que eu ficaria muito mais aliviada se eu viesse buscá-las.

Mãe pare com isso! Vc sabe muito bem que se fosse por nós duas, viríamos no carro da Sango sozinhas e só deixamos vc nos trazer, pq sabemos que se preocupa com a gente. Não, vc não vai vir nos buscar, portanto a senhora trate de ir para casa, colocar o seu pijama e dormir, pois amanhã de manhã, eu estarei chegando em casa, junto com o Inuyasha! – fala Kagome parecendo irritada

Mas, querida...

Ora tia, deixe de ser tão preocupada. A senhora sabe que o Inuyasha é responsável, além disso, a senhora o conhece desde moleque, sabe que ele não faz besteiras!

Além disso, vc sabe que se acontecer algo, nós vamos avisar vc, portanto, boa noite mãe!

Boa noite, meninas! – se despede sorrindo

Nossa, dessa vez vc pegou pesado com a sua mãe, Kagome!

Ela sempre faz isso! Estou cansada, dessa vez perdi a calma!

Não sei pq vc não deixa ela nos pegar? – diz Sango, fazendo Kagome parecer o pior dos seres.

Deixe de ser cara-de-pau! Vc sabe mt bem que só faço isso, pq não quero que ela descubra que vc sai bêbada das festas em que vamos! – fala Kagome com cara de malvada

Ai desculpa!

Ai, eu não sei pq continuo sendo sua amiga!

Ai, Kagome-chan, não fala isso, olha, desculpa, tah!

Tah, td bem...

Brigada! Vamo, vamo entra, antes que brigue de novo!

Ai, ninguém merece! – diz Kagome sendo puxada por Sango

As duas garotas adentram o local, sendo levadas por um dos seguranças. Chegam à frente de uma grande porta e apresentam seus convites, sendo liberadas em seguida. Adentrando aquele ambiente barulhento, Kagome vê sua vista ser coberta por uma grande quantidade de fumaça artificial.

Ei olhem, a Sango chegou! – anuncia um garoto, mt animado, indo na direção dela, sendo seguido por um pequeno grupo masculino.

Ei, como vão rapazes? Pra que tanta animação? – fala com um sorriso safado

Ora, vc sabe que festa sem vc, não é festa de verdade! – fala um garoto tentando chegar nela

Fico agradecida, Hiromo, mas hoje, meus planos não incluem vc! – responde colocando a mão no rosto dele e o empurrando

Baaahhhhhhh! – zoam os outros garotos do grupo

Bah, Sango, vc vai fazer isso comigo? – fala com sorriso de moleque – será, que eu não mereço nem um beijinho?

Bom... – ela vai à direção da boca dele, mas logo devia para o canto dos lábios do menino.

UUUOOOUUUUUU! – vibram os meninos ao redor

Pq vc não me paga uma bebida e pega alguns amigos para dançarem comigo na pista? – fala ao ouvido do garoto

E depois, quem sabe nós fazemos algo juntos? – pergunta sorrindo

Não sonhe alto, já disse que hoje, vc não esta incluído nos meus planos. Contente-se com o que tenho a oferecer!

BAHHHHHHHH! – zoam os garotos, mais uma vez.

Vc não existe, Sango!

Existo sim e estou na sua frente, mas hoje a sua noite vai ser com outra!

Tá deixa quieto, mas me diz, a sua amiguinha, vai dançar com a gente? – pergunta examinando Kagome, com os olhos cheios de malícia.

Vc quer ir com a gente, Kagome?

Hã, não brigada, eu vou procurar a Rin! Ah, e eu to de olho em vc viu! – diz totalmente envergonhada, saindo do meio daquele bando de pervertidos.

Tá! – responde a amiga não muito feliz com o anunciado

Ei espera! Quem sabe vc e eu...

Ei, ei, ei! Pode parar por ai!

Ah, qualé gatinha, vc me deu o maior fora, pq eu não posso tentar algo com a sua amiga? Vc tá com ciúmes?

Que ciúmes o que! Vê se te enxerga diabo! – faz cara de pouco caso

Mas, então, qual o problema?

Olha, a Kagome vai ganhar a noite dela, mas vai ser bem longe da sua boca e dos seus amigos! Por isso, tira o corpo fora, pq ela já tem com quem ficar e acho bom que nem vc, nem os seus parceiros a incomodem!

Tá, calma, tranqüilo, vc manda! Mas agora, vamos curtir!

Sou todinha de vcs!

Opa!- comemoram todos os garotos do grupo

Mas, quando o Toji chegar, vcs já sabem!

No stress, Sango! – fala um amigo de Toji – Ele só chega de madruga, até lá, vc é nossa!

Como quiserem, mas sem abuso! – avisa – UUUUUUOOOOOUUUUU! Vamo nessa! – grita, sendo levada para a pista.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Não muito longe dali

Ei, Inuyasha, olha lá... – Miroki toma um grande gole de cerveja –... A galinha chegou ao galinheiro! – fala num tom angustiado

Como? – diz Inuyasha olhando para onde o amigo supostamente apontava.

De repente InuYasha vê Kagome. Ela estava linda. Aquela face de menina em corpo de mulher, chamando a atenção por onde passasse. Usava uma blusa rosa de uma só manga, de tom rosa, que era amarrada na altura do colo. Enquanto caminhava, a saia preta, que fazia par com os sapatos, esvoaçava como se os ventos quisessem que ele enxerga-se o paraíso. "Ora, controle-se Inuyasha, a festa começou agora! Pare de pensar bobagens, vc não é o Miroki!", repreendeu-se mentalmente.

De repente ele se da conta do que seu amigo havia lhe dito, antes que ele olha-se para Kagome.

Ora, seu idiota! – diz dando um soco em Miroki

Ei, qualé, eu to falando da Sango! – diz apontando para ela, que dançava ousadamente no meio de um pequeno grupo de rapazes, enquanto ingeria uma grande dose de cerveja, oferecida por Hiromo

Ah, desculpa... – fala surpreso e com uma enorme gota na cabeça

Pô vê se toca cara! É só a Kagome aparecer que vc fica assim! – fala bebendo mais

Ei, do que cê tah falando! A Kagome não tem nada a ver! – fala brabo, arrancando o copo do amigo e começando a beber.

É por causa dela, sim, deixa de ser mentiroso pensa que eu não percebo! É só ela aparecer e vc começa a se masturbar mentalmente! – diz arrancando o copo da mão do amigo

Ei pare de falar besteiras, claro que eu não faço isso! E me da essa cerveja! – fala irritado, tentando arrancar o copo de Miroki

Vá pegar a sua própria bebida! Eu lá sô homem de ficar sustentando um pinguço como vc! – diz isso derrubando Inuyasha e virando o copo

Eu, pingunço! Vc já esta no terceiro copo e nós estamos aqui há menos de vinte minutos! – fala se apoiando em uma mesa ali perto, enquanto se levantava.

Isso não vem ao caso!

Além disso, esse copo era meu, foi só a Sango chegar e vc o arrancou de mim, seu bêbado! Quer saber, cansei de vc!

Vai-te embora, toma teu rumo diabo!

O que! – diz se virando irritado

Toma teu rumo, que eu vou tomar mais uma ceva! – diz se dirigindo ao bar com cara de safado

Não acredito! – diz Inuyasha caindo para trás

De repente alguém se aproxima

Oi! – diz Rin

Oi, Rin! Nossa vc tá linda!

Obrigado, é raro vc elogiar alguém!

Ei!

Desculpa! – fala alegre

Inuyasha realmente estava surpreso, Rin estava ótima. Maquiada parecia mais velha; na verdade, nem parecia ela mesma. Sua pequena amiga usava uma blusa vermelha, bem leve e uma saia e botas marrons. Totalmente diferente da tímida garota que costumava ser.

Onde foi o Miroki?

Pra mim pouco importa!

Já brigaram de novo! Vcs dois são piores que marido e mulher em visita de sogra!

Ele que é um idiota! Tá agindo estranho desde ontem...

... – Rin fica séria, pois se lembra da conversa que tiveram.

...e agora fica enchendo a cara, por causa da Sango!

Oh, então vc sabe!

Hã, do que cê tá falando?

Ora, vc disse que ele tava bebendo por causa da Sango!

Sim, os dois são muito amigos e o Miroki não gosta que ela fique se insinuando para os outros!

Ah, claro! Ufa, ele não sabe da paixão do Miroki! - pensa aliviada

Pra falar a verdade, esses dois se merecem, a Sango é outra bêbada que tá sempre enchendo a cara!

Inuyasha, não fale assim! Tá certo que ela quase sempre bebe bastante, mas ela não é nenhuma viciada!

Eu sei, mas ela sempre sai bêbada das festas...

É nessas horas que eu tenho pena da Kagome...

Pq?

Ora, ela sempre se responsabiliza em não beber nada, só para cuidar da Sango no final das festas e faze-la ficar melhor para irem embora. Vc deve saber disso, afinal sempre as leva pra casa!

... - Inuyasha fica sério

Inuyasha?

Hã, Rin, eu vou dar uma palavrinha com o Miroki, tá? – diz desaparecendo na multidão que dançava alegremente

Tá... Ué, esses dois não tinham brigado? – pergunta-se confusa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No bar

Ei Miroki!

Inuyasha? Achei que vc tava cansado de me ouvir? – fala sarcástico – Eu sabia que vc não conseguiria viver sem a minha ilustre presença. Tudo bem, eu te desculpo amigo! – fala feliz

Cê só pode tá bêbado!

Ora, eu lá sô homem de ficar bêbado só com cinco copos! Ao contrário de vc, eu sou forte para a bebida!

O que! Bom deixa pra lá. Me diz: tem certeza de que esta sóbrio?

Claro! Deixe de ser bobo, vc já me viu beber mais que isto e continuar firme! E, por favor, é cerveja! – diz preparando-se para beber outro copo

Pois então, vc vai parar por ai! – responde Inuyasha tirando o copo da mão do amigo

Ei! E eu por acaso posso saber o porquê de tudo isso?

Sim, vc não vai mais beber, por que ao invés da Kagome, vc vai cuidar da Sango!

O que!

Isso mesmo, escuta:...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Do outro lado do salão, Kagome estava observando a amiga dançar.

Droga... Não achei a Rin, nem os garotos. Bom, pelo menos não me encontrei com o Inuyasha, não creio que esteja pronta para vê-lo depois daquilo! – fala vermelha – Bom, é melhor assim, pois não me sentirei obrigada a fazer o que a Sango falou! – fala pensando no que a amiga lhe dissera.

Kagome realmente não estava animada. Já estava ficando cansada da rotina de festas. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Elas chegavam, Sango se metia no meio dos garotos e ali ficava até as 6h da manhã. Depois, quando ela já não conseguia se manter em pé, lá ia Kagome pegar a amiga e leva-la ao banheiro e vê-la colocar tudo para fora, literalmente. Claro que em casos extremos, tinha que dar um banho gelado na amiga e depois dizia ao pai desta, que os amigos haviam atirado ela na piscina do suposto local. Concerteza ela sentia-se culpada por mentir, pois o pai de Sango era muito simpático e sempre as recebia com um sorriso na manhã seguinte, muitas vezes, a convidando para tomar café em sua casa.

Ela estava cansada, mesmo que adorasse Sango, aquilo estava ficando chato. Ela não queria mais fazer o papel da menina responsável. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, ela queria ser a garota que lá pelas 6h da manhã, mal se agüentava de pé, de tão bêbada. Kagome não tinha coragem de dizer isso para ninguém, até por que, não tinha para quem falar. Sango mal ouviria seu desabafo; Rin a chamaria de louca por querer fazer algo tão irresponsável e os meninos, bom, não tinha tanta intimidade, mesmo com Inuyasha, pelo menos não agora.

Cara, ninguém merece...! – suspira a garota

Concordo! – responde alguém que coloca um copo de cerveja na frente de Kagome

O que? – olha para o lado - Inuyasha!

Eaí! – fica muito vermelho

Oi... – fala tímida

Olha... Eu não to pronto pra falar do acontecimento de ontem, então, que tal esquecer, por hoje, que aquilo aconteceu?

Ah... Claro! – fala mais aliviada

Certo, então, vamos aproveitar a festa! – diz oferecendo o copo para ela

Hã, Inuyasha, eu não quero ser chata, mas vc sabe que eu não posso! – diz, empurrando o copo.

Pq não!

Pare de se fazer, vc sabe muito bem, que eu tenho que ajudar a Sango, no final dessa festa idiota! – fala irritada

Calma, sem estresse! Me diz uma coisa: vc acha que essa festa idiota ficaria melhor se vc pudesse se divertir sem se preocupar com a Sango?

Como?

Simples, como o Miroki é um vadio que não faz nada além de encher a cara, eu pedi pra ele, que só por hoje, ele largasse o copo e tomasse conta da Sango no seu lugar!

Eu não acredito!

Acredite!

Mas, ele vai saber cuidar dela? Olha lá em Inuyasha, ela tem que estar sóbria na frente do pai dela!

Não tem problema! O Miroki é um bêbado experiente!

E de que forma isso deveria me acalmar!

Tem razão, não foi boa a minha colocação! Bom, eu posso lhe dizer que ele vai saber cuidar dela, pois foi ele que me fez tomar o meu primeiro porre e foi ele que me ajudou depois!

E essa informação deveria me deixar mais tranqüila?

Ora, vamos Kagome, vc sempre é responsável, tá na hora de viver um pouco!

Que tal? – oferece o copo de cerveja

Eu...

Eu cuido de vc, não tenha medo!

... – os olhos se arregalam e ela pega o copo e toma uma grande quantidade do conteúdo – Você vai cuidar de mim...!

Sim...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enquanto isso, no bar...

Toma Miroki!

Obrigado Rin.

Sabe Miroki, eu achei muito legal da sua parte, ter cedido a sua noite, pra Kagome se divertir um pouco.

Nem esquenta, eu não vou morrer se tomar refrigerante ao invés de álcool! – bebe o refri – Hã... Rin?

O que?

Será que não existe um tipo de refri que tenha pelo menos, 10 de álcool?

Mirokiiiiiiiiii!

Tá, tá, perguntar não mata!

Vc tem que parar com isso, se continuar bebendo desse jeito, vai virar alcoólatra!

Não...

E como vc sabe?

Por que eu só bebo, pra esquecer ela... – diz olhando para Sango que dançava com os outros garotos

Rin?

Sim?

Sobre aquela nossa conversa...

Miroki, não fique chateado. Olha, eu não fiquei chateada com vc, por descobrir seus sentimentos pela Sango. Eu já lhe disse: sei que um dia o seu sentimento por mim foi verdadeiro, talvez não tão forte quanto o da Sango, mas por um breve instante, sei que significou algo, por isso, eu não fiquei com raiva, talvez um pouco triste, mas nunca raiva. Eu não sei o que rolou entre vcs dois antes de me conhecerem, mas não me arrependo de nada! – diz dando um beijo na bochecha dele – Agora, eu vou dar uma volta e vc, trate de não beber nada, hoje vc esta de babá! - ela sai

Obrigado Rin! – fala sorrindo e bebendo mais um gole – Cara será que os fabricantes nunca pensaram em colocar um pouco de álcool nisso? Se eles não sabem, o álcool deixa as pessoas felizes! – toma mais um gole – Cruzes!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

... – Kagome vira um copo de cerveja – Ah, que coisa boa!

Viu, eu disse que vc iria gostar!

Tem razão! – fala feliz – Ei, vamos dançar! É agora, vou provocá-lo agora! - pensa

O que? Mas eu tenho vergonha!

Então... – vai até o Barmen e logo traz dois copos com um líquido esquisito

Hã, o que é isso?

É Absinto!

Como?

Vai dizer que nunca ouviu falar?

Sim, mas...!

Uma vez eu fui para praia com uma tia e ela me deixou experimentar. É super bom!

Mas, vc não disse que queria dançar?

Vc disse que tem vergonha de dançar, então eu resolvi trazer uma bebida bem forte para vc se soltar.

E como vc pode Ter de que isso vai me ajudar?

Eu pedi para o barmen colocar uma dose dupla pra vc! Se vc não se soltar com isso... Meu deus!

Tudo bem... Eu bebo! – os dois brindam e bebem

Kagome termina sua bebida e age normalmente, diferente de InuYasha que estava visivelmente tonto, faltando pouco para ficar bastante bêbado.

Então, o que achou?

Mt bom! Vamos tomar outro? –perguntou, se dirigindo ao bar.

Inuyasha...! – chamou Kagome em protesto, o segurando através da camisa.

O que!

Vc prometeu dançar comigo! Vamos! – pede com carinha de anjo, fazendo o sangue dele ferver.

Ta-tah!

Juntos se dirigem a pista, que estava aglomerada de gente. Quando conseguiram se ajustar, começaram a dançar afastados, quando na realidade, ambos desejavam uma pequena aproximação.

Inuyasha observava a amiga de relance. Nossa como ela era linda! Dançava de um jeito ousado, que agitava o sangue de InuYasha de um jeito que Kikyou nunca conseguira, mesmo com tanto tempo de namoro.

Por quê? Por que ele se sentia hipnotizado por ela? Tudo bem que ela era linda, tinha um rostinho de anjo que encantava qualquer um e um corpo, nossa, que corpo! Seu idiota, pare de pensar bobagens ela é sua amiga de infância e vc tem namorada! repreendia-se ele. Mas, ela é tão linda... O perfume dela... o gosto do beijo dela...o calor da pele dela...eu...eu...tenho que senti-la de novo! pensa ele sentindo que a sua consciência estava falhando, pela alta taxa de álcool. Ele da passos lentíssimos, tentando vencer a distância entre eles e ao mesmo tempo, tentando deter a si mesmo.

De repente, algo o faz parar. Um garoto estava agarrado à Kagome. Ele não soube explicar o que aconteceu consigo, quando olhou aquele misterioso garoto falar algo inaudível no ouvido da garota, que retribuía com gostosos sorrisos.

Eu já te disse que vc é mt linda!

Já, já me disse umas três vezes...

É que eu fiquei tão louco por vc, que perdi a noção do tempo e das palavras!

Hehehe, tá, vou fingir que acredito!

Então, vamos para algum lugar mais calmo?

Desculpa, mas se quiser, vá sozinho...

Pq?

Eu já tenho outra pessoa em mente... – diz olhando para InuYasha que parecia ligeiramente irritado - Nossa, o Inuyasha parece tão irritado! - pensa ela

Ah, vc tah falando do Inuyasha!

Ah, então conhece ele?

Sim, é meu colega no inglês!

Ah!

Se liga gatinha, ele tem namorada!

Eu sei, mas ela tá viajando!

Mesmo assim, ele é muito fiel, nunca vai trair a namorada! Então, pq não muda seus planos?

Se liga vc!- fala ela se afastando dele – Vc vai ver se eu vou, ou não ficar com ele!

Hã?

Kagome estava bufando de raiva. Mesmo estando em outro lugar, Kikyou continuava a atrapalhar sua vida. Não, ela não ia deixar sua chance passar, ia atacar Inuyasha com tudo! Ela sai de perto do garoto e chega mais perto de Inuyasha.

Eai, tá se divertindo? – pergunta a garota

Sim e vc também parecia estar aproveitando! – fala a ponto de explodir de tanta raiva

Ah, vc tá falando daquele garoto? Não era nada, baita trovador! Nem valia a pena!

Ah, sério? – fala, melhorando de humor.

Sim e vc não quer dançar mais perto de mim?

Como? – fala vermelho

Eu não to a fim de ouvir mais bobagem dos garotos e como meu ouvido não é penico, eu pensei que se vc ficasse mais perto de mim, ninguém chegaria! – fala meio tímida

Ah... Eu... Tá!

Sério, então, chega mais!

T-tá! – ele se aproxima um pouco

Mais perto...

A-assim? – ele chega um pouco mais, ficando a um palmo de distância da garota.

Mais...

Tá melhor, assim? – ele fica cara a cara, com Kagome.

... – ela junta os dois corpos enlaçando seus braços no pescoço masculino – Assim, tá bem melhor... – sussurra ao ouvido dele

Hã... Vc não acha que tá muito próximo? Ai cara, eu tô no paraíso! - pensa ele - No que estou pensando? Ela é minha amiga e eu não posso trair a Kikyou! - pensa nervoso

Inuyasha...

S-sim?

Acho que nós temos que fingir mais um pouco! Meu deus, no que eu tô pensando! Isso é maldade com o coitadinho, mas essa aproximação tá me deixando louca! - pensa ela, se aproximando do pescoço dele e depositando delicados beijos.

Oh, como isso é bom...! – geme Inuyasha

Eu sabia que vc iria gostar... – sussurra ao mesmo tempo em que beija a base de seu pescoço

O-o que? E-eu to pensando alto? – diz louco de desejo.

Sim... – responde, começando a chupar de leve o pescoço de Inuyasha.

Ah... – geme baixinho

Arranjem um quarto... – sussurra uma garota que passa por eles

O que! – se surpreende Inuyasha – Hã, Kagome, acho melhor pararmos! – diz enquanto afastava os corpos.

Ah! – olha para ele e fica vermelha – Desculpa! –se vira e antes que pretenda sair dali, Inuyasha a pega pelo braço - O que?

DROGA, O QUE EU FIZ! NÃO, NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LA ESCAPAR! DANE-SE A KIKYOU! - pensa alterado pela bebida

Inuyasha, o que...! – pergunta sendo puxada para o bar.

Inuyasha pede um copo bem cheio de alguma coisa bem forte e bebe em um gole só.

Vamos! – diz totalmente bêbado agora, enquanto puxava Kagome para algum lugar afastado da festa.

Meu deus, o que esta acontecendo! Inuyasha o que vc vai fazer! - pensa, começando a ficar com medo dele e daquela situação.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Em um dos jardins do clube, Rin se encontrava sozinha.

Ai, eu devo ser muito esquisita, pois nunca me divirto em lugares como esses! – suspira a garota desolada

Era sempre assim: quando vinha para as festas nunca conseguia se divertir o suficiente. Para os seus amigos se divertir era dançar, ficar conversando, paquerando e bebendo. O que ela podia fazer? Tinha vergonha de dançar; nunca conseguia achar alguém interessante para paquerar; conversar, só às vezes, pois Kagome passava quase todas as festas cuidando Sango, já Miroki e Inuyasha, bom eram amigos legais, mas às vezes ela sentia-se mal, pois os amigos estavam sempre com um copo de bebida por perto e viviam oferecendo a ela. O que fazer, não gostava muito de beber, pois sabia ser fraca para isso e as outras meninas de sua classe, bom, nem se fala! Ela só ia às festas, para marcar presença, pois os amigos estavam sempre lhe convidando e fazendo questão de ela fosse mesmo sabendo do jeito tímido da amiga.

Ah, como a vida é injusta! –suspira tristemente

Injusta? Como a vida pode ser injusta com uma garota tão linda! – pergunta uma voz misteriosa, porém familiar.

Rin se vira rapidamente. Ela reconhecia aquela voz. Sim, como esquecer a voz de alguém tão desejado por ela!

O que! – fala surpresa, ao ver aquele lindo youkai.

À noite, esta bonita, não? – fala calmamente, com um charme extremamente sedutor.

Ele estava lindo! Usava uma camisa social azul escuro, solta, cuja ele deixará os primeiros dois botões soltos, deixando o pescoço livre. Para dar um charme noturno, ele usava calças pretas e um pouco folgadas, fazendo conjunto com os sapatos igualmente pretos. Tirando isso, ele em si estava lindo, alias, parecia ser a essência da beleza encarnada.

Achei que mais ninguém aparecesse por estes lados. O que faz aqui? – pergunta nervosa

Eu costumo vir aqui à noite. Estão sempre acontecendo muitas festas por este clube, então resolvi ver se encontrava algo mais interessante por aqui...

Sério! Eu sei que acontecem muitas festas aqui, pois os meus amigos adoram dar festas neste clube. Mas, que estranho, eu nunca o vi por aqui! – fala desconfiada, suspeitando que ele estivesse dando uma cantada.

Como vc mesma disse, acontecem muitas festas por aqui e as festas que costumo freqüentar ficam do outro lado do clube, em uma área mais reservada para festas particulares.

Ah, claro! Sua idiota, claro, este clube é imenso, que estupidez a sua pensar que ele estaria cantando vc! - pensa

É impressão minha, ou vc achou que eu estivesse cantando vc? – fala com um sorriso de malícia

Oh, que lindo! - pensa – Cla-claro que não! Digo vc não... Quero dizer... Ai!

Hehe... vc pensou nisso! – falou olhando nos olhos dela

Gente, parece que ele entende o que eu penso, olhando nos meus olhos! - pensa surpresa – Desculpa. Olha não pense que eu sou convencida, esse pensamento me veio à cabeça, por vir. – fala com um pequeno sorriso

... – ele arregala os olhos surpreso. Não costumava se encantar tanto por uma mulher, principalmente, com desconhecidas... Se bem que ele tinha que admitir, ela era linda!

Desculpa mesmo, viu. Bom, antes que eu faça outra besteira, vou embora. Tchau... – fala simpaticamente.

Ela não queria ir embora, estar conversando com ele satisfazia seu coração, mas depois da bobagem que fizera não tinha coragem de ficar.

Por que não fica?

Como? – se vira surpresa

Eu gostaria que ficasse... - fala sério

Quer dizer... – neste momento, Rin começa a revelar um lado que quase ninguém conhecia. Era uma parte de sua personalidade, que se mostrava autoconfiante e que ela usava poucas vezes. Na verdade, sempre escondera esse seu jeito de seus amigos -... Que vc gostou de mim? – fala ela de um jeito provocante

Pode-se dizer que sim... – fala maroto

Oh, então, me diga: eu deveria me surpreender ou cair de amores por suas palavras? – fala provocadora

Ora, ora, ora, não é que a meiga garotinha mostra ter outro lado! Pois bem, escolha e veremos se vc consegue me convencer de ficar e continuar a conversar com vc! – fala de um jeito esnobe, deixando-a braba.

Nossa, parece que a "garotinha" aqui, não é a única a ter duas caras. Pois bem, eu escolho não dar a mínima importância à suas palavras.

Não me lembro dessa opção. – fala provocador

E quem disse que vc dita as regras? – fala desafiadora

Saiba que já cantei várias mulheres da mesma forma que vc e nenhuma delas reclamaram. – fala se aproximando e segurando o rosto juvenil da garota, com uma das mãos.

Pois eu, não sou elas e se pensa que sou fácil, engana-se. – ela afasta o rosto e da alguns passos para trás – Elas podem ter se deixado intimidar pelo seu jeito, mas eu não. Que bom que vi seu outro lado, isso me fez ver como vc é convencido e que não vale a pena. – fala séria, porém com jeito de deboche.

Escute o que te faz pensar que é diferente das outras? Se eu quiser, saio daqui e procuro alguém mais interessante que vc... – fala começando a se irritar

Interessante ou mais fácil!... Agora, se me da licença! – ela se vira e começa a se afastar

De repente, ele lhe puxa e a beija. A situação a deixara desarmada, pois não esperava tal ato. Ela havia começado a sentir nojo pela pessoa que ele estava se revelando ser, mas esse beijo fez tudo voltar a ser mágico. Ele beijava muito bem, dominava a situação, passando suas mãos por todo o corpo da garota e fazia sensações incríveis dominarem o corpo feminino. As caricias das línguas, o toque das mãos dele, tudo, tudo que ele fazia ativava o desejo de Rin e ele parecia saber disso. Eles se afastam.

Se queria me beijar, por que ficava me provocando?

Porque não consigo admitir que uma mulher por quem esteja interessado se mostre mais provocadora.

Entendi...

Posso... – ele começa a morder o pescoço dela – perguntar uma coisa?

Pode... – fala em meio a gemidos

Quer passar a noite comigo?

Como?

Eu quero Ter vc, quero te sentir. Além disso, não seria problema, vc tem o que, 18, 19 anos! – ele mordisca o lóbulo da orelha dela

Eu... Humm...eu...– ela mal conseguia falar, pois ele não dava tempo. Quando ela percebeu, estava em um canto escondido do jardim, encostada em um muro ali perto, enquanto ele acariciava um de seus seios e passava a mão em suas coxas por de baixo de sua saia. Ela estava muito excitada e não conseguia pensar em mais nada - Oh, deus, eu não agüento mais! Sei que não sou assim, mas eu não resisto! - pensa ela, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava o volume das calças dele, recebendo como resposta um gemido.

Eles se beijam de novo, mas dessa vez há mais desejo e ferocidade, tornando aquele beijo extremamente irresistível. Ele sobe sua mão para a essência da menina, enquanto esta geme contra a boca dele, tamanho era o prazer que ela sentia. Enquanto ele passava sua mão sobre sua calcinha, Rin tenta colocar sua mão dentro da calça dele, mas sua é impedida.

Não me lembro de ter dito que terminei de brincar com vc... – sussurra ao ouvido

Seu canalha... – diz ela capturando os lábios dele, enquanto sentia que ele adentrava sua calcinha.

Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui! - pergunta uma voz desconhecida

Continua...


End file.
